


Birthday gift

by huashan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Cock Slut, Humiliation kink, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Writing on Skin, steward yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huashan/pseuds/huashan
Summary: On a five-hour flight Kyungsoo becomes someone's birthday gift.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> (one day later because... shame)  
> happy bday xingie!!!! i hope you never ever see this ♡♡♡♡
> 
> NOT EDITED

“Now we request your full attention as the flight attendants demonstrate the safety features of this aircraft.” 

Kyungsoo raises his gaze from his phone to look at the flight attendants standing perfectly in the two aisles among the rows of seats. 

Perfectly tailored pencil skirts and dress pants, brilliant smiles, not a single strand of hair out of place. Kyungsoo thinks they don’t look human, they are like dolls crafted by loving hands down to the tiniest details.

Without him wanting to, his eyes focus on the steward standing in his aisle, just a few rows away from him. He’s stunning, he can’t look away from the contrast between the soft lines of his face, the deep, glossy pink on his plump lips and the strong geometry of his body, his wide, squared shoulders and firm chest. Kyungsoo is just completely unable to ignore the way he fills his white button-down shirt. 

“...Please turn off your mobile phones…” The voice over continues speaking as the crew turns around and starts to walk the entire plane to check whether everything is in order. The mention of phones has Kyungsoo shaking out of the daze he slipped in, the moment the Ken doll steward has turned around and bent over to pick up something off the floor. 

Kyungsoo clears his throat and looks around himself embarrassedly as he holds down the button to turn off his cell phone.

It’s nine pm and he’ll be stuck on this flight for five entire hours. So, if he wants to stop embarrassing himself he better hurry up and start working or just do himself a favour and go to sleep.

Kyungsoo pulls at the smooth fabric of his tie and takes long, deep breaths as he unbuttons his shirt. He tells himself he’ll just rest his eyes while they take off, he surely wasn’t expecting to find himself being shaken awake almost an entire hour later, as the wheels of the refreshments stand roll up to first class.

His sight is foggy and his thoughts are still slowed down by the natural rhythm of slumber. Someone is moving closer to him but he can't make out any of their features.

"I am sorry, sir. I have disturbed your sleep..." The steward talks to him gently, while his hands move towards him to pick up his glasses. Somehow they had travelled down to his chin and now they are being posed back on the bridge of his nose. Being able to see has him jolting in his seat, suddenly awake.

It's _him_ standing over Kyungsoo, of course he would be.

"N-No problem." Kyungsoo grits his teeth, at the sound of his sleep mussed voice and at the situation in general.

"Can I do anything for you, sir?" Kyungsoo stares at him, confused by the unusual question.

He manages to put together a response moments later, when he croaks out a "Just a cup of tea, thank you."

The steward smiles and prepares his drink, Kyungsoo moves to reach for it, but before he can grab it, the other is already lowering over him, reaching for his cup holder.

Kyungsoo is frozen on his seat as he gets a first row seat to see _chest_. He moves back, not wanting to seem like a creep, even if his gaze being glued on the silhouette of the man's nipples isn't helping his case.

"If you need anything else don't hesitate to call me." Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrow at his words again. This is the first time he flies in first class, he can't help but wonder if this is how all rich clients are treated. If that’s the case, he can say confidently that they don’t deserve it.

The flight attendant smiles at him again and then turns to the client on the other side of the aisle. Kyungsoo's eyes continue to roam without him wanting to, over the man's wide back, narrow waist and then below his belt, just in time for the steward to lean forward and offer a view of the blue fabric of his pants hugging everything tightly. It’s something that Kyungsoo won’t be able to forget easily. His head snaps to the opposite side and he looks up at the ceiling silently thanking his client for booking this flight for him.

He quickly stops thinking about it and starts telling himself to start working, even as he mindlessly adjusts the complimentary blanket over himself and touches the screen in front of him, scrolling through the movie catalogue.

He walks right into sleep’s trap once more. Not even Vin Diesel mumbling in 280p can amuse him enough to keep him awake.

Waking up, though, comes in a way that deshorients him. The silence around him and rain, no, not rain, but something with a pungent smell dripping over him, 

“Oh no, sir, I am so sorry.” A concerned whisper takes shape in Kyungsoo's brain, his hearing sense doesn't immediately pick up on it but the words flow, like they're suspended with him in the depths of his slumber.

It takes a long time for him to reconnect to reality, even with gentle hands shaking him awake.

"Sir, please wake up. Your suit will stain…"

Kyungsoo finally opens his eyes and finds himself face to face with an angel. The same angel inhabiting his flight to Beijing. He scrunches his nose, it's kind of creepy of him to be dreaming about him.

The angel is looking at him with eyes full of concern, his hands appear in front of Kyungsoo and reach towards him, it takes a couple of seconds for him to realize that they're taking his glasses off his chin and adjusting them back onto the bridge of his nose again. He's so nice.

"Sir, we have accidentally spilled red wine over you, please follow me to wash up."

Kyungsoo is suddenly very awake and the smell of aged wine hits and floods his nose like a tsunami. 

He is speechless as he stands up and finds a dark, ominous, wet stain on his crotch and down to his left thigh. 

"Please follow me, sir." The steward touches lightly Kyungsoo's arm and quickly guides him to the back of the plane.

Kyungsoo feels himself die a little at every stare he gets on the way to their destination, but he’s not sure if they do it because of the stain between his legs, or because the steward is holding his hand and dragging him around like he’s a child.

Nothing of this was his fault, but he still feels embarrassed about being seen and treated like this by someone who he finds so attractive.

The galley of the plane stores more things that Kyungsoo had expected, he sees piles of trays, the moving stands and tens of securely locked cupboards. His chaperone bends to reach one of those at the bottom. Kyungsoo gives up and just blankly stares at his ass fighting against the sturdy fabric of the uniform pants, until the flight assistant sighs triumphantly and turns to face him with towels and detergents in hand.

Kyungsoo extends his arm expecting to be handed the necessary equipment to sort himself out, but surprisingly, he's left empty handed. Instead the steward draws the curtains separating the galley from the passengers and turns, his cordial expression accompanies the words that Kyungsoo had been dreading to hear,

"Please remove your pants, sir." The steward looks at him seriously

"Ehm… There's no need, I can take care of it by myself." Kyungsoo tries, but he's ignored. He stares as the flight attendant's glossy hair escapes from the impeccable comma hairstyle it had been forced into, he's so distracted by how silky it looks that he doesn't realize that the steward is moving down on his knees. Face and hands dangerously close to an area that Kyungsoo isn't sure he'll be able to control.

"Let me." Despite the curt response, his tone is still polite.

Kyungsoo’s head turns away from the scene, he closes his eyes and covers his face with his right hand, a completely unfavourable position to contrast the trembling that comes with the turbulence that hits them next.

“We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return to your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you.”

Kyungsoo hears the female voice echoing throughout the plane, but his current condition renders him unable to understand even one single word being pronounced.

The sudden movement has sent both himself and the steward against the wall, a plot twist that could have created a tv drama-worthy romantic scene. Could have, if Kyungsoo’s crotch hadn’t been hovering just a mere centimeter away from the other man’s face.

“Please, step back, sir.” The steward clears his throat and lowers his gaze.

“Yes!” Kyungsoo’s deep voice cracks, “I am terribly sorry.” the panic has finally reached his tongue, making him start blabbering, “We should head back to our seats, the captain-”

“You’ve been staring at me since we boarded, sir.” He’s looking straight at him and his long, pretty fingers are pulling at the neat knot of his necktie. 

“S-Sorry, I…” Kyungsoo’s deep voice stalls on a confused vowel, he drags it out until he can come up with actual words. This development makes his brain run a mile per hour and his tongue freeze completely still. Although, even if he were able to talk, he would have nothing to say in his defence. 

As the steward stands up, Kyungsoo is still staring at him quite persistently, even if he doesn’t realize. He becomes conscious of himself only when the other takes two steps towards him, effectively gluing himself against Kyungsoo’s chest.

“You’ve made it so hard for me to focus on anything...” His right hand lays gently on Kyungsoo’s cheek, while his teeth bite his left ear. “...That wasn’t being fucked by you.”

The steward is using only one hand to unbutton his shirt, but he’s quick and precise. Maybe too quick, because seeing his naked torso makes Kyungsoo think that he would have liked at least a few more seconds to prepare to face it.

The statuesque quality of his body is not the only reason, it’s the huge _WHORE_ scribbled right above his belly button, the main offender.

“Ah…” Kyungsoo sets off, but has no idea where he is headed to, so he lets his voice run once again, while he continues staring shocked and petrified at the other vulgar writings etched on the angelic steward’s smooth-looking skin.

He darts expectant glances in Kyungsoo’s direction, while pulling his shirt out of the tight waistband of his pants. There’s a small glint in his eyes that makes the way in which he is visibly growing more aroused even more obvious.

Kyungsoo feels his uncomfortably wet crotch, become even more uncomfortable as his dick starts filling in his underwear.

The air is thick, Kyungsoo can feel it lay over himself like a veil of heavy fabric, but he doesn’t know what to do, he isn’t even able to understand what kind of development he wants and hopes for.

“Oh, I…” The steward looks at Kyungsoo’s indecisiveness and interprets it as a rejection, his hands tremble lightly as he pushes his pristine, white shirt closed “I thought…” 

More of the providential turbulence shakes the airplane, just enough to give Kyungsoo a chance to redeem himself and successfully recreate a scene that will make his own heart, and hopefully the steward’s, thunder in his chest.

They stumble back onto the same wall, this time, Kyungsoo’s hands frame the stewards shoulders. He’s not tall enough to fit the image he had in his head, but he knows that what he lacks in height, he’ll be able to make up for with confidence.

“You thought right.” He did just admit to being a creepy guy that stares at pretty men in suits, but he thinks he’s in good company as he once again sees the black letters staining the steward’s skin. _Cheap Slut_ attracts his attention this time, because it’s written upside down, a clear sign that this is something that he’s done to himself.

“Yixing.” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow at the word, “My name is Yixing.” the flight attendant explains

“Oh,” Kyungsoo’s hands leave the cold metal of the cabinets and secures them on Yixing’s belt, the point where his waist is the smallest. His fingers fit around it like they were made for that purpose in mind “It suits you, it’s pretty just like you.” 

Yixing covers the lower half of his face but Kyungsoo can tell he is smiling, “Is this a hobby of yours?” he continues, his thumb stroking the small _breed me_ on Yixing’s ribs.

“Yes.” The way he looks is insane, he’s so proper, so clean, yet he cruises around hiding something so scandalous under the thin layer of his white shirt and he doesn’t even look ashamed of it.

Kyungsoo palms himself to adjust the erection in his pants, he touches wet fabric and can’t help but groan in disgust. 

“Sir, let me clean your pants.” He’s back on his knees at the speed of light and before Kyungsoo can start denying him again, he’s shoving his face between his thighs, “I was hoping I could get a taste of the Chianti I spilled on you.”

Kyungsoo poses a hand on his soft, dark hair “On purpose?” Instead of an answer, Yixing closes his lips around the silhouette of his cock and sucks. Suddenly there’s no more room for conversation in Kyungsoo’s brain. 

Yixing makes quick work of Kyungsoo’s pants and underwear, the air is cold but his blood is rushing to his cock with a kind of impetus that doesn't let his hardness waver even for a second. Half of Yixing’s face disappears between his legs, Kyungsoo can’t see what he is doing, but he feels warmth engulf his balls. The sensation has his knees buckling, the loud slurping and Yixing’s eyes staring up at him, his cock hard and heavy resting against his face, it all pulls loud, feral groans out of him. This excitement building inside him has no precedent.

“You taste amazing, sir, I am so lucky.” One last sucking sound and Yixing reemerges, despite what he says, he talks normally; a stark difference from Kyungsoo’s animalistic, heavy breathing. “Must have been fate, that let me meet you on such a special day.”

“It’s special today?” Kyungsoo pushes out along with a sigh, as Yixing licks a drop of precum off his tip.

“I turn 29 today… I was planning on finding someone to have fun with tonight, but I never expected I could meet someone like you.” He doesn’t look at Kyungsoo’s face while speaking, rather, he stares with dazed eyes at what it’s standing between his legs. Before Kyungsoo can say anything he stands up, he smiles and his index finger taps Kyungsoo’s nose.

“Happy birthday,” Kyungsoo looks dumbly at Yixing’s lips curled prettily, “Do you have any special requests? It's... A special day...” He stalls, he’s a bit scared to ask, seeing the kind of things he’s scribbled on himself; but, at the same time, he's terribly excited by the endless possibilities.

His smile becomes wider, “You can start by shoving your cock inside me, sir.” He caresses Kyungsoo’s jaw, every inch of skin he brushes against raises with goosebumps.

 _Oh god_ , Kyungsoo’s inner voice is having a breakdown, meanwhile his physical voice offers a simple “My name is Kyungsoo.” 

“Oh, I know, Mr. Do.” The smile seems to never leave Yixing’s pink lips, this time it makes him look like he’s making fun of him, though. Well, he guesses it makes sense for the crew to know the passengers’ names, “But let me call you sir and you’ll call me… Names.”

“Names?” he’s gotten the gist of the request, but he finds it a bit endearing that Yixing isn’t saying it as directly as he would have expected, “Should I read out loud what you’ve scribbled on yourself?” Yixing tilts his head, his nostrils flare and then he nods lightly. 

His smile has changed, there’s no innocence, no cockiness left; Kyungsoo sees him gulp and he mirrors the gesture. “How can I even read this… Horny bitch’s handwriting.” Kyungsoo’s unsure, he is out of his element, but his erection gives no sign of dying out, on the contrary, he feels it growing, raising until it’s brushing against his stomach.

“I’m sorry…” Yixing’s voice sounds elated and his crafty hands are messing with the fastening of his own belt.

Kyungsoo grabs his waist again and makes him turn, he is blessed once again by his rear view, but for the first time he thinks he should do more than just looking. His fingers pry his cheeks open, he grabs the soft flesh from above his pants “These pants look incredible on you... It was hard not looking, especially considering that every time I’ve seen you today you were bent over.” He takes him from his small waist and pushes him against his erection.

“I was hoping you’d be looking.” Yixing is undoing his pants as he speaks, he jolts lightly as Kyungsoo sneaks a hand inside and grabs his naked ass.

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks, Yixing bites his lower lip, a low moan escapes him at the first touch against his hole, “You have to say it.” Kyungsoo feels himself slipping into the role. 

“I wanted you to stand up and fuck me in front of everyone.”

“Whore.” Yixing moans so loud that Kyungsoo believes they’ll be found out.

The pants come off slowly, the flesh is pushed and squeezed in a way that makes Kyungsoo’s throat dry down and his hand subconsciously grope his dick.

More writing comes to light, Kyungsoo’s right hand touches the _CUM DUMP_ inked right above Yixing’s ass, a _COCK SLEEVE_ on his left ass cheek and _LOOSE PUSSY_ on the right one. Kyungsoo feels something sinister build inside of him, his hands grip his ass so hard that his fingertips turn white. He’s so turned on, it’s insane.

A first look at his hairless, pink hole, already stretched and shiny, “You just go around with your pussy stretched, hoping someone will want to fuck a whore like you?”

Yixing’s lips are sealed shut, but his throat produces a small agreeing sound. Kyungsoo bends him over the small counter on their left and pushes himself down on his back. 

His left hand strokes Yixing’s cheek, it crawls closer to his mouth, until his index and middle fingers are pushing against his lips, calmly forcing him to open his mouth. As soon as he succeeds he pushes the two fingers on his tongue, drool immediately drips slowly out of him “You need to talk to me.” he keeps his mouth open as his right hand leaves the grip on his ass and guides his own cock inside him.

“Thank you, thank you!” He moans, cries out loudly, his voice trembles; just like his body it loses all composure under the weight of arousal. Kyungsoo is sure someone must have heard, but the fear is overcome by the tightness holding his dick hostage, it progressively becomes tighter as Kyungsoo inserts himself.

“I can’t give you your reward if you keep tightening up,” Kyungsoo’s deep voice speaks directly into his ear.

“Sorry, sir.” Yixing immediately becomes relaxed,

Kyungsoo holds Yixing against him, his arms cross over his torso as he grasps his pecs, and moves him as he pleases, on and off his cock at random rhythms. His body jolts every time Kyungsoo slams himself to the hilt inside of him. 

Kyungsoo can hear his moans even if he keeps his mouth closed, but he doesn’t hold it against him this time, the last thing he wants is to be found out.

“I’m so close, sir! Please, sir, come inside me!” he whispers among his tight-lipped moans, 

“Slut, who decided you’re allowed to come?” Kyungsoo kisses him behind his ear, as he looks at him, though, he sees Yixing wet his lips with his tongue and suddenly the only thought in his head is the realization and disappointment of not having kissed him yet. 

He plainly forgets the point he wanted to make with what he said out loud, Yixing is mumbling something, but he can’t hear him clearly enough to be distracted from the freshly acquired _need_ to kiss him. 

He pauses everything, except the thrusting of his hips. Maybe there’s a reason if they haven’t kissed and Kyungsoo wouldn’t want to make him uncomfortable, so he powers through and tries to remember more of the filthy formulas he’s learned from porn, being certain that those won’t offend Yixing in the slightest. 

Words pile upon each other in his head, but Kyungsoo’s eyes haven’t moved an inch. He sees Yixing’s pretty lips open and push out sighs, small moans; just the sight alone is helping Kyungsoo build up his release, he can only imagine what it would feel like to be able to kiss them.

Yixing turns, prompted by Kyungsoo’s sudden unresponsiveness “Are you ok?” he asks, his voice is so soft and his handsome face so ruined, his eyes are shimmering, his hair is a mess, Kyungsoo is embarrassed but he lets his heart skip a beat for this weird stranger.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo clears his throat, “Can I kiss you?” he knows this breaks the character Yixing wanted him to play, he hopes it won’t be that much of a turn off.

Yixing smiles, Kyungsoo swoons “Of course, you can. You’ve been so nice to me, you've been so good.” 

Kyungsoo can’t hide how happy the praise makes him, but he can try to mask it by quickening the pace of his hips and finally reaching forward and tasting his lips.

They’re just as soft as he had dreamed, they taste lightly of artificial cherries, but the sweetness is welcome, it makes the presence of the man in front of him even more unreal. He's seen so much of him and yet he still seems so unattainable, almost ethereal.

“Now come inside me, please.” Yixing’s lips move against his as he speaks, 

“Yes, yes,” Kyungsoo’s do the same, not wanting to let the kiss go yet. “You’re gonna be my cum dump?” his voice shakes, he’s supposed to sound commanding and confident again but he just ends up sounding excited and inexperienced, his rapidly approaching climax doesn’t allow him the luxury of playing a character.

Yixing is laughing, but he’s also gripping Kyungsoo’s hands tightly. They’re both so close to coming, Yixing is about to come even without touching his dick and the thought alone is enough to push Kyungsoo over the edge.

He comes inside, the first time he does without a condom, and Yixing is clasped tightly around him, anchoring himself everywhere he can. His voice gets too loud when his own release hits him and his semen shoots over the cabinets even over some of the equipment; it’s terribly unsanitary, but the post-orgasm satisfaction inhibits Kyungsoo’s cleanliness instinct before it can kick in.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.” Yixing extracts himself out of his embrace, not indulging Kyungsoo’s desire for post-coital cuddling. He reaches the top row of cupboards and opens one of them.

Kyungsoo looks down, where Yixing's ass is still bare and obscene, letting out everything that Kyungsoo has given him.

Yixing turns and pushes a sealed plastic bag against his chest “You can wear those, but I want them back.” 

"...We'll see each other again?" He tries not to sound too hopeful.

"If you give me your number." Yixing grabs a pen nearby and hands it to Kyungsoo, although, instead of a piece of paper he pulls up his underwear and offers him his inner thigh.

Kyungsoo gulps and follows the silent instructions. The pen doesn't glide smoothly over the skin, but Kyungsoo writes over the numbers all the times he deems necessary. Losing this chance because of a faulty pen would kill him.

Focusing on his task becomes harder when he starts hearing small, whiny noises coming from above him.

He looks up and finds Yixing staring down at him, biting on his middle finger and doing a bad job at keeping himself silent.

"We still have two hours…" Kyungsoo poses his hand on the bulge between Yixing's legs. 

Yixing doesn't wait for him to finish his sentence to push him down and sit on his lap.

"I couldn't have asked for a better gift."

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am sorry yes i am ashamed anyways
> 
> @gothxingsoo on the social media platform twitter dot com


End file.
